


Original sin

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Hogwarts Staff Bashing, Marauders Bashing, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Potential execution of Remus lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: What if Severus had guardians that went to International magical Wizengamot to get justice for him, instead of trying to get justice through dumbledore went to the international wizarding governing body.  Have not decided whether Remus get executed or not because of shrieking shack incident
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	Original sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



> Stating once do not own characters, I am not making any money from the story and only writing out my distress at news I received last night.

“Never ever tell me Ex headmaster Dumbledore to fu..king calm down! You misogynist, elitist loving piece of wizarding sh*t! WE ARE NOT IN A BLOODY INSURANCE ADVERT, this is my and husbands ward life we are supposedly discussing here, and the fact that once again four very beloved students known as the marauders have crossed an invisible line of decorum and civilised behaviour.

You do not run a bloody school, but an establishment that produces psychopaths, narcissists, pupils suffering from avoidant personality disorders, and paranoid disorders. You are aided and abetted by the established wizarding society and the teaching staff at this school. How in Hell the magical community have survived so far is a complete mystery to me! 

And now I have been ‘very reluctantly informed’ about my ward’s narrow murder attempt by four pupils. Which according to you is the victims fault! Is it not bloody enough that Severus has been abandoned by his histrionic narcissistic pure blood mother when he was a toddler in her arms. Was f…king bullied and tortured by not only the four named pupils in the latest stunt, but by the staff of this school and the other pupils, including pupils from his own house, who have bullied him because he is ‘odd’. My ward has severe Aspergers and is very intelligent PRAT face! But for four years no professor in this school, including his f…king head of house Sluggie has even tried to befriend Severus or stop his torment. WHY? Because he is more f…king intelligent then you or your descendants will ever be and if he had been encouraged could have ensured massive advancements in magical theory and thinking! He is the wizarding worlds Einstein or Oppenheimer, and with the right encouragement could have accomplished so much for you backward society”

Severus looked at his ‘new’ elder sister Petunia Evans, who was being long termed fostered by Severus guardians. Social services had removed Petunia from her family due to her parents abuse, which had been reported by neighbours to the NSPCC. Petunia had of course informed their guardians, when he had written about the incident in the shrieking shack three nights ago. Enclosing the letter that Sirius Black had sent him, he had just sent the letter when Dumbledore had sworn him to silence over the incident. Severus was still amazed that his guardians had come to the school, and were taking action on his behalf. But he knew he was still in trouble from them when he got home, for not informing them of the continuing bulling and pranking by the rest of the school.

Oh and this brings us to this little matter of three nights ago, and your wise course of action in the matter. I do not care who f…king pays for Severus latest attack on him! Yes I am bringing charges against you and this school professors for allowing a wild and uncontrollable monster in this school! I have already pressed charges about this incident with the Internal Wizengamot Council, the Chinese grand wizard and head of the organisation is sending international (Chinese and American) aurors to investigate this latest incident. He had gleefully informed me that already there will be a international trail based upon my wards pensive memories and evidence alone! They are hoping to send at least two or maybe three of the involved students to prison, and humanly dispose of the wild uncontrollable werewolf you have let loose in this establishment” Albus Dumbledore started to speak again, when Severus guardian held up her hand and continued speaking to the room full of British wizarding influential people.

“Shove it D**kface! I am not Severus father, who tragically died at the start of the Christmas holidays this year! I informed you of this and how it adversely effected him…I also told you that one more incident of torture against my ward and that there would legal consequences for all involved…forgot that little conversation in January D**kface! 

So I now find out……not only did a f**king murder attempt happen three nights ago and you tried to silence Severus!....but he has still been TORTURED on a regular basis by nearly everybody in this establishment…..did you think that I am stupid enough to only go to the British Aurors with my complaint…seeing as you have them and the rest of the ministry in your pockets! Shocked you perhaps by going over your literal head on this matter….well you must be feeling humbled right now! Oh and by the way MY WARD will not be coming back to this enlightened establishment, I rather send him to HMP Broadmoor, at least he would get a more comprehensive education than at this dump” with that Severus his sister and two guardians stood up and left Albus Dumbledore office for the last time.

They had just left, when a group of international aurors consisting of American, Chinese entered the office. Albus looked scared when a delegation of internal military police entered the room after the aurors. How did one insignificant half blood Slytherin nobody cause Albus world and plans to come crashing down, little did he know that his plans were derailed six months ago, when Severus beloved father died and his new guardians entered his life.

The head international auror cleared his mouth, smiled and started to read out the warrants he had in his hand…..


End file.
